Maiden of the Stars - Prequel
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: Prequel to my Yona of the Dawn AU: Maiden of the Stars. Princess Hisui grew up all her life in the palace in Crocus. Now, faced with tragedy at the death of her father by the hands of her betrothed Zeref, Hisui is forced to flee the palace with her bodyguard Laxus. This prequel is how Hisui and Laxus first meet, and how Laxus becomes Hisui's bodyguard.


The tap on his shoulder drew him away from his music, he glanced up at Lisanna Strauss with a glare. "What do you want?" He hissed. She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Master Makarov wants to see you," she said.

"Well, that's too bad," Laxus snapped. "I don't want to see _him_."

"Alright," Lisanna shrugged her little shoulders, "I'll just tell him you said that."

Laxus pretended to ignore her as she skipped back down the stairs to the main part of the guildhall, but he knew if he didn't go see his grandfather immediately the old man was going to be furious with him. He let out a groan, and pulled himself to his feet, slowly following Lisanna downstairs to where his grandfather sat at the bar. The old man was watching Gray and Elfman get into trouble with a chuckle. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, old man?" Laxus said, kicking a barstool lightly. Makarov glanced over at Laxus with a disapproving look. _If he hates me why doesn't he just say it? _Laxus thought, glancing away.

"You're seventeen-years-old and you talk to your old grandfather that way?" Makarov said, narrowing his eyes. Laxus offered him a sneer.

"Maybe you shouldn't have turned your back on your son, like a traitor."

The expression of Makarov's face twisted to pain and Laxus immediately regretted what he said, his stomach dropped, he felt sick. "I'm going back upstairs."

"No, you're not." Makarov said firmly. "You're coming with me to Crocus."

Laxus froze, glancing up at his grandfather. "Why?"

"I'm meant to meet with the King. Is it a sin that I want my grandson to come with me?"

"Tough luck, I'm not going." Laxus huffed, turning around.

"You're going," Makarov said, "Or I'm not letting you take another job."

Laxus spun back around to face his grandfather, furious, electricity pulsing through his arms. "You can't do that."

"Of course, I can." Makarov whispered. He wasn't angry. Laxus knew anger in his grandfather, there was something else there. Worry…? Fear…? Laxus gritted his teeth.

"Fine." He growled, "I'll come with you to Crocus."

* * *

He had been worried about Laxus the past few weeks. He locked himself in his room, did nothing but listen to his music. Anyone he talked to made him angry. Makarov was worried it was his fault. _And what if the boy never recovers? _Ivan had been sent away for good reason. But, even though Laxus had been right in the middle of those reasons, the boy didn't understand. _"Are you crazy?! He's done nothing wrong! Nothing! He's _family_! How can you _do _this?!" _

Makarov shook the image of his broken grandson away from his mind. Now, Laxus was leaning against the window of the train, headphones over his ears, watching the landscape zip by as they made their way to the capital city of Fiore. The young man was still fuming, silently. _I'm scared for you, Laxus… scared of what you might become if you let yourself follow in your father's footsteps. _He wanted to do everything in his power to prevent that. _I failed your father. I can't fail you. _

They arrived at Crocus early in the afternoon. Laxus trailed behind Makarov as they moved through the bustling city—past market stalls and children playing and laughing along the edges of the streets. The palace, at the center of the city, was enormous. Makarov was kicking himself as they approached the gates. _What is Laxus supposed to do while I sit with the King? Why did I ever think bringing him was a good idea? _

They were welcomed inside quickly, and led to the balcony overlooking the gardens, where King Toma sat, looking out over the blooming plants and brush. Down below, Princess Hisui was weaving flower crowns, sitting at the edge of a fountain. She had grown a little since Makarov last saw her. _How old is she now…? Thirteen? _

"Ah!" Toma's attention was drawn away from his daughter by the arrival of his guests. "Master Makarov. Welcome! It's good to see you again."

"Your majesty," Makarov bowed. "This is my grandson, Laxus."

Laxus glanced over at his grandfather as if he wasn't quite sure what to do, and then bowed once—not a very good bow, but Makarov tried not to notice.

"Of course, of course!" King Toma nodded. "I've heard much about you Laxus."

"While the King and I meet, Laxus—"

"You can stay here, of course. Help yourself to any of food here:" the King gestured to the table where they must have had their tea, covered in bowls of jams, and plates of scones, and all sorts of different kinds of fruits. "We shouldn't be long at all!" Makarov glanced back once at his grandson before slipping away after the King. _Don't get into trouble._

* * *

_This is so lame. _Laxus reached out to grab a scone, and piled high with strawberry jam. Then he dropped down into a bench next the railing overlooking the gardens.

"Hellooooo!" The girl who had previously been sitting at the fountain was standing just under him, waving up at him. He knew who she was—from her soft green hair to the rings and necklace that adorned her. This was Princess Hisui—King Toma's only daughter. "Come down here!" she called. Laxus narrowed his eyes, standing up to lean over the railing of the balcony.

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't _play _with bratty princesses."

The princess crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him, "Come down here and maybe I'll show you a secret!"

"What kind of secrets do _you_ know?" Laxus scoffed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Hisui smiled, "When you spend your whole life in the palace you learn a lot of stuff—secrets about people, secrets about history, secret _passages_…"

He was intrigued now. "Secret passages?"

"Come down here," she said again, "And maybe I'll show you one."

Laxus let out a deep sigh, and trudged down the stairs to Hisui's side.

"Ooh!" She giggled, "You're _much _taller than I thought you were!"

"You're much shorter than I thought you were," Laxus smirked. Hisui stuck her tongue out again.

"I think you've got the wrong idea about which one of us is bratty," She said, crossing her arms.

"Are you going to show me a secret or what?"

Hisui offered him a mischievous smile, "First, I need your name." She said, "I don't let strangers into my hide-outs."

Laxus let out a deep sigh, "Laxus Dreyar."

"Pleased to meet you, Laxus!" Hisui beamed, holding out her hand, "I'm Hisui!"

Laxus eyed her hand, "Aren't people supposed to bow to princesses?"

"I would never let a friend bow to me." She scoffed. He took her hand, but before he could shake it properly she was dragging him away—deeper into the gardens.

"Where are we going?"

"To one of my secret places!" She sang. She stopped under an enormous tree, with huge, swooping branches. She let go of his hand, and despite her long skirts, she began to climb. Laxus watched her for a moment, completely bewildered. "Are you coming, or what?" she called down to him.

"Up there?" He frowned.

"Yeah!" She grinned, "Unless you're scared."

He let out a groan, and reached up to grasp the first branch, pulling himself up into the tree after her. "This isn't a secret passage," he called up to her. She laughed.

"No, it's not. But it is one of my secret places. Trust me, it's worth it!" They climbed silently until Hisui reached a thick branch near the top, she sat on it, and gestured for Laxus to sit next to her.

"What's so special about this place?" Laxus frowned, as he got situated on the branch next to her.

"Look," she gestured out in front of them. There was the beautiful city of Crocus. He couldn't see it all, framed by the tree branches, but it was a beautiful view—almost breathtaking, The sun was sinking lower in the afternoon sky, just beyond the buildings. It was a nice view, but Laxus had seen the city several times before—it didn't feel like anything _very _special. But glancing over at Hisui he could see, it was _everything. _Her eyes were practically sparkling as she looked out at all the buildings.

"You've never been out in the city, have you?" He asked.

"No," she sighed, "I haven't. It's happy out there, isn't it? Free?"

Laxus glanced away, "Not all the time."

Hisui hesitated, and, before he knew what was happening, she reached out and brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Your scar…"

He jerked away. "D-don't…!"

"…sorry!" She whispered. They fell into an awkward silence. Laxus's cheeks were hot, and he felt sick. Thoughts of his father surfaced. Emotions raged like fire, like a thunderstorm, within him. He wanted to scream. Wanted to _scream, _not at his grandfather, but at the world. _It's not fair! _"Laxus," Hisui whispered, "You're hurting."

"I'm not—"

"That's okay," she said, smiling up at him. It was such a gentle smile. How was she so kind, even after he yelled at her? "I remember when my mother passed away… I was little but it hurt so much. Did you lose someone?" Then she frowned, "You don't have to answer. I think I've learned things… in that time since I've lost her." She whispered. "Grief is a strange thing… But someday all this sadness… will become your strength!"

The way the sun hit her eyes, the way she seemed to glow with kindness, and brightness. He couldn't argue. But every word cut his heart like a knife. _Grief? Sadness? I'm not…_

"Laxus?!" The distant shout of his grandfather. Laxus wordlessly began to climb down. Hisui's eyes widened, and she slipped after him. He ran back towards the balcony where he knew his grandfather would be. "There you are!" Makarov frowned. "We should head to the inn."

"Right." Laxus turned to climb up the stairs up to the balcony, but before he could—

"Laxus!" Hisui called, breaking free from the trees breathlessly. She dashed up to his side, fiddled with one of her rings, quickly pulling it off her finger and holding it out to him. A little bewildered, he held out his hand. She pressed the ring to his palm.

"What…?"

She beamed up at him, "So you remember to come back and visit me sometime!"

"Come on, Laxus!" Makarov called. Hisui waved as Laxus climbed up the stairs. Laxus didn't look back.

He followed his grandfather closely through the city. The sun was setting. People bustled through the streets on their way home. They crossed a bridge over a small river, the setting sun turning the water gold. Laxus paused at the top of the bridge. Carts passed by behind him as he opened his hand and stared down at the little gold ring in his palm. It was a thin gold band, with a gold sun. _Grief is a strange thing. But someday all this sadness will become your strength. _He wanted to scream. _I'm not sad! I'm strong! Only strength is strength! _He threw his hand up over his head, posed to toss the ring as far as he could into the shimmering water.

But he froze. His arm trembling. Tears stinging his eyes. He could see her smile. He lowered his hand, blinking away tears. His scar hurt for the first time in years. _I'm sorry, Gramps. _He slipped the ring into his pocket. _It was never about you. _He touched his scar, disgust twisting his gut. _It was always about Dad. _

"Laxus?" Makarov stood at the bottom of the bridge. "Are you alright?" His face wasn't stern—there was worry written there. Laxus let out a sigh, moving across the cobblestone to his grandfather.

"Yeah." _I will be. _

He hadn't ever imagined he'd end up here again—not like this: standing in the throne room with a job slip in his hand. "Laxus Dreyar." The King smiled. "You're here because of your grandfather, aren't you?"

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "I'm here because of the job." He crossed his arms.

The King nodded. "Of course. This is only a temporary position of course, but we do need a powerful mage who can protect my dear Hisui until we find someone to fill the position permanently. Your grandfather recommended you for the position of course as a very powerful mage. I would be glad to hire you, but the decision is always ultimately up to my daughter."

He hadn't seen the Princess in so long. Five and half years. It seemed so strange to think that he'd see her again after so long. The King made a gesture with his hand and one of the members of the court slipped away, only moments later _she _stepped in. Hisui Fiore.

She was beautiful. Hair tucked back in a small bun, cheeks tinted pink. Her dress hung off her shoulders. Her dress was gold and white. Gems and jewelry shimmering on her neck and fingers. She was taller (though only a little) and she was far more beautiful than he remembered.

"It's you." She whispered, lips twitching up in a smile. "I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

He chuckled. "Well, if I recall correctly _I don't play with bratty princesses_."

He knew the King was offended, but he wasn't paying any attention to the King anymore. Hisui laughed. And he knew he picked the right job sheet. She turned to face her father. "Yes," she said, "I want him."


End file.
